In the field of modular cast concrete buildings and more particularly in connection with modular mausoleums which provide multiple above ground burial vaults or crypts, there is a need for simplified and economical means to provide strength and structural integrity in such structures in a way that will not detract from their convenience and comparative low cost of erection.
Some examples of the relevant patented prior art on reinforced concrete building structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,030,385; 3,238,732; 3,545,214; 3,562,978; 3,744,200 and 3,894,373.
The present invention is thought to satisfy the above-stated need of the art in a way not known in the prior art through the provision of a unique supporting leg structure for a multiple tier stacked module concrete mausoleum or like building. More particularly, according to the invention, each vertical wall of each multi-crypt module is provided with an embedded steel leg consisting of a pair of side-by-side rods having a top or cap plate welded thereto below the top face of the horizontal shelf portion of the module and within a rabbet of the shelf. Formed foot plates are similarly welded to the bottoms of the rods forming each leg and provide recessed seats for solid rectangular cross section steel shims which are intervened between the embedded legs of each module to provide a solid and continuous steel support leg extending throughout the full vertical height of the mausoleum structure. The described continuous legs are provided in pairs on the modules at or near their quarter points fore and aft.
Some advantages of the invention are:
1. Each leg shim fits into the shelf rabbet of the module directly below and into the recessed seat of the module foot plate directly above, thus rendering the modules very easy to stack in precise alignment when erecting a mausoleum.
2. The centers of the vertical steel embedded legs are always in axial alignment with the embedded legs therebelow in the structure.
3. The invention provides a steel-to-steel vertical column from top to bottom of the multiple tier mausoleum and the crypt modules are stacked to a close tolerance in overall height and from crypt-to-crypt, due to the uniformity of the steel legs.
4. After careful setting and leveling of the first tier on a suitable foundation, all other tiers can be quickly and easily stacked without the use of grout or other leveling techniques. The joints between tiers of crypts can be grouted or sealed at a later time by less skilled labor compared to other systems which must be grouted and leveled during erection.
5. Steel shims can be welded to the leg cap and foot plates after erection of the mausoleum for added stength and resistance to earthquakes and settlement.
6. The invention assures an even distribution of vertical stresses throughout the structure to prevent cracking.